The Not Alone Series: Broly's Second Coming
by TheUltimateMystic
Summary: A one-shot of the events of Broly's second coming set in my Not Alone universe.


**The Not Alone Series: Broly's Second Coming**

* * *

By TheUltimateMystic

* * *

Warning: This is a story set within my Not alone universe if you haven't read and the first few chapters of Majin Unleashed I suggest you do so before reading this.

* * *

 _AGE 767_

* * *

After traveling quite some distance through space, a heavily damaged Saiyan Pod crash-landed near a spring nestled in the Natade Village Mountains in the dead of Winter creating a massive crater in the process. The pod opened to reveal a heavily battered Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan, whom Goku, with the help of the other Z-Warriors, vanquished in a battle on the doomed New Planet Vegeta, or so they thought. Broly had indeed survived and had made his way to Earth. However, despite being alive Broly was still heavily injured and could hardly move an inch. As Broly laid on his back, still in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, water began to fill the crater. Broly attempted to move but could not will his body to do so. As the water began to quickly engulf the legendary Super Saiyan, only one thought filled his mind, only one name.

"KAKAROT!"

Kakarot the Saiyan name given to Son Goku at birth was the last word uttered by Broly before losing consciousness and transforming back to his base form as the water completely filled the crater. The frigid temperature of the area instantly froze the water effectively encasing Broly in a block of ice and there Broly would remain for several years.

* * *

 _AGE 774_

* * *

"I almost got it...I almost got it...I got it!" Goten declared as he pulled out a Dragon Ball from a small crevice on the side of a cliff however the small orb slipped from his hands as he brought his arm back. "Oopsie."

"I got it!" Trunks and Videl simultaneously exclaimed as they both attempted to reach the Dragon Ball only to collide with one another.

"Got it!" Goten exclaimed as he managed to swoop in and catch the Dragon Ball.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Watch where I'm going!? You're the one who bumped into me!" Videl replied.

"You're the one one who asked us to help you find the Dragon Balls in the first place because you wanted to see Shenron. So you could at least try to be a little nicer you know."

"Sorry. Gohan made summoning the dragon so awesome I had to find out for myself."

"And so you kidnapped his younger brother and his best friend the day before world's martial arts tournament to do it."

"I did not kidnap you! You two were bouncing off the ceiling when I asked you to come along."

"What's kidnapping?" Goten inquired.

"Don't worry about it, Goten." Trunks replied.

"Besides, you two haven't seen, Shenron either right?"

"No, but I heard stories from my mom...doesn't sound too impressive." Trunks lied through his teeth knowing full well he was itching at the opportunity.

"Yeah, right."

"So we just have one more Dragon Ball left, right?"

"Yeah, six down one to go."

"I'm hungry!" Goten suddenly exclaimed. "I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm huuuuungry!"

"Settle down, Goten." Trunks replied before his stomach suddenly roared louder than Goten's shouting.

"I could use a bite to eat too." Videl stated as she chuckled at Goten and Trunks. "Huh, that's odd the radar says this another Dragon Ball nearby. Usually, they're not this close together. Actually, I think there should a village nearby. Maybe we can try to get a bite to eat there and search for the Dragon Ball at the same time. Don't want to summon the dragon on an empty stomach."

* * *

 _Natadae Village_

* * *

A tiny rural village that one would think unremarkable if not for the sacrificial ritual of a little blonde girl tied to a stake currently going on.

"OH DEAR LORD OF THE MOUNTAINS, I BEG OF YOU PLEASE ACCEPT OUR SACRIFICE!" The outrageously dressed village priest exclaimed as he waved his staff with an unusual orb decorating it around. "OH PLEASE ACCEPT OUR SACRIFICE! Ego sum mendacio suo stultus! Ego qui papam stultorum!Ego sum mendacio suo stultus! Ego qui papam stultorum!Ego sum mendacio suo stultus! Ego qui papam stultorum!"

"Coco! I'm so sorry Coco! Please forgive me!" The blonde girl's grandfather exclaimed.

"It's okay grandpapa. If it's for the sake then I'll accept it."

 _Her actual feelings_

 _ **'This is so fucked! Sacrificing a cute little girl like me! I hope you all burn in hell!**_ '

The priest lit a torch and attempted to set the stake on fire.

"Stop this!" A female voice rang out from the sky.

Everyone looked up to see Videl, Goten, and Trunks descending from the sky.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Videl inquired.

"Mind your own business, outsider!" The priest exclaimed.

"When I see I little girl about to be burned at the stake, I make it my business."

"Yeah, that's totally messed up, man." Trunks stated.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed.

"Our village's water supply has suddenly dried up. The mountain god has shunned us! We have been disgraceful! We have been unworthy! The only way to restore our water is to sacrifice a pure soul to appease the mountain god!"

Videl nearly popped a blood vessel upon hearing the priests words.

"...What you just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard. At no point in your rambling incoherent response were you even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought. Everyone in this village is now dumber for having listened to it. May Kami, have mercy on your soul."

"I...I don't have to take that! Guards take them away!"

"We don't have guards Maloja." Coco's grandfather responded.

"Th...then you, you, and you take them away!" Maloja commanded the three biggest guys in the village.

"Listen maybe we can help."

"UNACCEPTABLE! There's nothing you can do! Take them away!"

"Maybe we should hear them out." Said an elderly man as he approached.

"But elder..."

"These three descended from the sky. I believe that should be proof enough to at least hear what they have to say."

"And who are you?" Videl inquired.

"I'm Zalador the village's head elder. I am sorry for this situation. You see our water supply has been dwindling for several years now and this year it has nearly run out completely and our village priest said this was the only solution but if you have a better solution I am willing to hear it."

"There might be something blocking your water source. We can investigate the area for you and try to get rid of it. It's most likely just some rocks."

"We would be eternally grateful to you but I'm afraid we do not have anything to pay you with."

"It's alright we'll..." Videl began to reply before noticing the Dragon Ball hanging around Maloja's neck. "Actually, we'll take that orb around your neck."

"What!? No! I refuse. I found this in many travels and I refuse to part with it!"

"Maloja, please. It is but a small price to pay."

"...Fine." Maloja begrudgingly replied as he handed Videl the Dragon Ball.

"Ooh ooh and some food." Goten stated.

"We will prepare a feast in your honor once you have completed your task."

"Aaaw but I'm hungry now!"

"Goten, behave." Videl replied.

"Yeah, you're making us look bad, dude."

"Sorry..."

"We'll be glad to eat with you after we're done."

"Alright, let's head up into the mountains."

"Right." Goten and Trunks both replied.

* * *

 _Natadae Village Mountains_

* * *

"Alright, spread out and look for anything out of the ordinary."

"Got it." Trunks and Goten replied.

Everyone flew in separate directions as they combed the area.

"Anything outta the ordinarey. Anything outta the odinarey." Goten said to himself as he scanned the area. "Anything outta the...Hey! I think I found something!"

"What is it Goten?" Trunks inquired as he and Videl approached.

"Is that something outta the ordinarey?" Goten inquired as he pointed to a large crater filled with ice.

"Yeah, I think that would qualify." Videl replied.

The Half-Saiyan trio descended towards the crater to investigate.

"Wow, that's a huge crater." Trunks stated.

"And alotta ice." Goten continued.

"I wonder what could have made such a huge crater?" Videl wondered.

"Maybe it was a meaty oar?"

"Meteor, Goten." Trunks replied.

"Maybe." Videl replied. "I...wait I think I see something...Is that a..."

Before Videl could focus on the shape deep within the ice Goten's stomach began rumbling loudly echoing throughout the mountains.

"Waaah! I'm hungry!" Goten exclaimed. "Waaaaaaaah!"

"Goten, calm down. We'll eat soon."

"But I'm hungry now! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Deep within the ice, the slumbering Broly began to stir as the cries of Goten pierced his ears.

"K...Kakarot..."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"...Kakarot..."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Kakarot!"

Broly's eyes shot open as his Super Saiyan aura began circulating around.

"Goten, please settle d...Do you feel that..." Videl inquired

"...Yeah." Trunks replied.

Goten's crying abruptly stopped as he felt the increasing power too.

"What is that?"

Goten's question was soon answered as the ice began to glow with an unmistakable golden color.

"Guys...I think we should back away." Videl stated.

But before anyone could move, the ice exploded sending all three back several feet into the air.

"Everyone, Alright?" Videl inquired.

"Yeah." Goten replied.

"I'm alright." Trunks replied.

"Good...What was that?"

"I think the better question is _who_ is that?" Trunks stated as Broly in his basic Super Saiyan form slowly rose out of the crater now fully healed with the exception of a few scars across his chest and abdomen.

"He's...a Super Saiyan." Videl declared.

"He doesn't look too friendly..." Goten said worryingly.

"M...Maybe we shouldn't judge a book by its cover" Trunks replied with a shaky voice.

"...Kakarot."

"What did he say?" Videl wondered.

"...Kakarot."

"I think he said Kakarot."

"What's a Caca rot?" Goten wondered.

"I think I heard my dad refer to your dad by that before."

"Yeah, Gohan told me that's what your dads birth name was..."

Broly looked up and at the trio and instantly locked his eyes on Goten.

"Kakarot?...KAKAROT!"

"Um...I don't like the way he's looking at me..." Goten stated right before Broly charged at the mini-Goku, however, Broly was stopped by a kick from a Super Saiyan Videl which barely fazed him but was enough to turn his attention towards Videl.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size...So to speak."

Broly quickly charged a ki and fired in close proximity to Videl who barely managed to deflect it before countering with a kick sending him back several feet.

"Hey, we're here too!" Trunks exclaimed as he and Goten turned Super Saiyan.

"Yeah, you leave Videl alone!"

"You two get out of here!" Videl exclaimed.

"But we can fight too." Trunks replied,

"Yeah, we're Super Saiyans too!"

"But you're nowhere near his level! I don't even know if I can take him. Something about him feels off..."

"I'm sure we can take him if we work togeth..." Goten began to say before he was cut off by Broly who hit him with a knee to the gut before anyone could react.

"Goten!" Trunks and Videl exclaimed.

Trunks' energy surged around him as he launched himself at Broly before unloading on him with a series of punches and kicks all of his strikes were nothing more than a slight itch to Broly.

"...Kakarot..."

"Kakarot ain't here man!" Trunks replied as he continued his utterly fruitless attack.

"...Kakarot..."

"Trunks, back off now!" Videl exclaimed

"No way I totally got him on the ropes!" Trunks replied as he failed to realize his attacks weren't working.

"Kakarot!"

A green sphere quickly formed around Broly's center before expanding outward knocking Trunks away while also causing some damage.

"Damn it, Trunks!" Videl exclaimed as she caught the proud Half-Saiyan warrior.

"Stay down."

"...Yeah...got it."

Videl let Trunks go just as Broly came charging back at them leaving Videl no choice but to meet him head-on. Videl started off surprisingly well at first blocking and dodging his assault while countering with some offense of her own which Broly as well easily blocked. The two seemed evenly matched at first until Broly laid his on Goten, who had just barely recovered from the kick to his gut.

"...Kakarot!"

Broly's hair developed a slight green tint to it just before breaking through Videl's guard. However, instead of capitalizing with an attack he charged right passed her and attempted to attack Goten once again causing the pouch with the Dragon Balls that Videl had tied around her waist to tear leaving the Dragon Balls to spill onto the ground below.

"Why me!?" Goten exclaimed before Broly grabbed him by the face.

"Leave him alone you, bully!" Trunks exclaimed as he attempted to save his friend only for Broly to grab him by the throat.

"Your fights with me!" Videl exclaimed as she hit Broly on the side of this face with her Niono Beam stunning him while causing him to release Goten and Trunks leading to the two semi-conscious fighters to plummet to the ground below.

"Goten! Trunks! ...Damn at least they're out of the way for now."

Videl turned her attention to Broly who attempted to hit her with a close line. Videl narrowly avoided the close line by bending backward before countering with a ki blast to the face stunning him just enough for her to hit him with a right cross. Videl attempted to follow up with a spinning roundhouse kick only for Broly to catch her by her ankle. Broly then spun Videl around like a ragdoll before tossing her down to the ground below. Videl was a split second away from hitting the rocky ground head first when she was suddenly caught and set down by

"...Gohan."

"Close your eyes now!" Gohan exclaimed as he put Videl down.

Videl and the nearby Goten and Trunks did as they told and shut their eyes as Gohan performed a

"Solar Flare!"

Temporarily blinding Broly.

"That should give us a minute to talk." Gohan stated as he turned to Videl. "Hey there beautiful. You're looking a little worse for ware."

"Yeah, well this guy is a monster...How did you..."

"I felt your power level rise, same with Goten and Trunks and..."

"Big brother!" Goten exclaimed as he and Trunks approached.

"Hey, Goten, How ya doing champ?" Goten replied as he rustled his younger brothers hair.

"I'm alright. Kinda sore."

"I bet. Broly's no cakewalk."

"Broly? You know who that is?" Videl inquired.

"Yeah, me, my dad, and our friends fought him years ago. I thought my dad defeated him but looks like we were wrong..."

"Um...I hate to say this but he's staring at us!" Trunks exclaimed

Broly's already rising rage began building as he stared down at Gohan.

"...Kakarot."

"Damn he recovered faster than I thought. Everyone stay back I'll take it from here."

Without wasting another second Gohan turned Super Saiyan and charged at Broly who had begun to form a ki blast. Gohan kicked Broly's arm knocking the ki blast safely away.

"Hey Broly, remember me?"

"...Kakarot?"

"No, but I'm the next best thing."

Gohan decked Broly right in the schnoz causing him to stumble slightly. Gohan quickly followed up with a barrage of punches. Broly, however, shrugged them off and countered with a downward punch sending Gohan down to the ground. Gohan shook off Broly's strike as he landed safely on his feet but Broly was right on him as he attempted to hit Gohan with another punch. Gohan however barely dodged the strike causing Broly to hit the ground cracking it in the process. Broly immediately attempted to hit Gohan with an elbow but Gohan pushed his arm away with one hand while forming a ki blast with the other. Gohan attempted to shove the ki blast in Broly's face but Broly knocked it away causing it to hit a nearby cliff-side causing several pieces of debris to rain down. Broly and Gohan both took back to air dodging each and every rock while still attempting to hit each other. As soon as the got a decent way into the air a devilish look came over Broly's face as he formed a ki blast and shot it at Gohan. Gohan was about to deflect it but just before it could make contact the blast shot down towards Videl, Goten, and Trunks moving at a speed faster than any of them could avoid.

"Oh no!" exclaimed as he rushed down towards his comrades.

Gohan dropped down in front of them putting up a protective barrier of ki just before the blast hit.

The blast making contact with the barrier resulted in a huge explosion shattering the barrier within seconds knocking the four half-Saiyans backward. Gohan's barrier was enough to save them but unfortunately not from taking damage. Gohan quickly was able to shake off most the damage as he quickly stood back up, but Videl, Goten, and Trunks were still down.

"That was low, Broly!" Gohan exclaimed before powering up into his Super Saiyan 2 state.

Broly simply laughed maniacally while a bright neon green ki engulfed him. The ki quickly cleared revealing Broly's massive towering bulking Legendary Super Form.

Broly and Gohan charged at one another each attempting a punch. Broly's Legendary form proved too much for Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 as Broly easily overpowered him delivering a massive right hand to the side of his face sending him back at a speed damn near close to a rocket engine. Broly then proceeded to knock Gohan around like a bumper car being ganged up on by several other bumper cars. After a few moments of knocking him around Broly grabbed Gohan be both his arms and legs and began stretching him over his shoulders. Gohan yelled out in pain as he tried and failed to slip out of Broly's iron grip. Gohan felt as if he was seconds away from being torn apart when Broly was suddenly hit in the back with a ki blast. Broly looked down to see Videl barely standing on her feet.

"Still...here...jackass." Videl declared as she dropped to one knee.

The distraction provided by Videl caused Broly's grip on Gohan to loosen allowing Gohan to slip out. Gohan kneed Broly in the face making sure to put as much strength behind it as possible actually managing to knock him back several feet.

Gohan gained some distance dropping down to a nearby area.

"I've had enough!" Gohan exclaimed as he put his hands to his side in the signature Kamehameha pose. "It's time to end this!"

"Not before you lie dead at my feet." Broly replied as he rose to a nearby plateau.

Broly formed a small sphere of green ki while Gohan began charging his Kamehameha wave.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Broly launched the ki sphere at Gohan which rapidly grew to an enormous size as Gohan shot off his Kamehameha meeting his blast midway. Despite Gohan's unwavering resolve Broly's attack began pushing his Kamehameha wave back.

"...Damn it. If I can't push this back it won't just destroy me. It will take out out the whole planet..."

Gohan tried pouring more energy into his blast but he was already at his limit.

"D...damn it."

Gohan's Kamehameha was starting to be pushed back even more and more he could even feel his knees start to buckle underneath him. Gohan nearly felt all hope was lost when Videl suddenly landed beside him.

"Videl?"

"What would you do without me." Videl replied.

Despite barely being able to stand herself Videl formed her own "Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and joined it with Gohan's.

Videl's Kamehameha helped stall Broly's blast slightly but slowly and surely it continued to push them back and things began to look bleak once again when Goten dropped in.

Goten didn't say a word and simply nodded at his older brother and Videl before adding his own "Kameeeeeehameeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Despite being not nearly as strong as Gohan's or even Videl's Goten's added Kamehameha was enough to slow down Broly's blast albeit ever so slightly.

Trunks looked on as the three struggled valiantly against Broly's onslaught. He attempted to join them but his fractured ankle prevented him from doing so.

"This...is...impossible." Goten stated as Broly's blast neared them.

"Don't give up, Goten!" Gohan replied.

"You said dad beat him before right? I wish he was here now..."

Goten's words echoed throughout the mountain as all seven Dragon Balls began to glow.

"Gohan! Goten!" A familiar voice rang out from the sky.

"D...Dad!?" Gohan exclaimed as Goku descended from the sky.

"You've done well my sons. You too, Videl but Broly is mine to finish."

Goku quickly took his Super Saiyan 2 state and joined in with his "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

With Goku's added the combined Kamehameha wave finally began pushing Broly's attack back.

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah, it's me Broly. I'm here to finish you off for good!"

"The devil can never die!" Broly exclaimed as he put more energy into his attack.

"Everyone! Give it everything thing you've got!" Goku exclaimed. "Don't hold back! Goten! Gohan! Videl! You can do this!"

Everyone dug deep inside themselves reaching for every last ounce of ki. Every last ounce of strength. Every last ounce of determination they had.

"That's it! PUUUUUUSH!"

A look of shock came over Broly's face as the attack was pushed back further and further. Broly added more and more energy which managed to slow down the warriors slightly but not enough to stop them.

"Mind if I join in." A female voice rang out from the sky before a woman in a white gi and oddly enough a Lucha mask descended from the sky.

No one had time to question who this mystery woman was, however, Videl felt an odd sense of familiarity.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

With the mystery woman's Kamehameha added the combined attack began to rapidly push Broly's attack back towards him.

Broly attempted to put more energy into his attack but it was seemingly no use as the combined Kamehameha nearly pushed his own attack onto him but Broly fulled by his hatred for Goku was fulled to hold on by a string as his blast was mere inches from his face but wouldn't go any further. Broly even started pushing them back slightly when he was hit in the face with a ki blast.

"That's a gift from a prince. Hope ya choke on it." Trunks declared before collapsing to the ground.

"That's it!" Goku exclaimed. "Now give it one final goooooo!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The 6 Saiyan/Half-Saiyan warriors let out one last exclamation as he they finally pushed Broly's attack back.

"...Kakarot...KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

The Kamehameha pushed Broly's attack and Broly himself up and into and out of the atmosphere into the deep reaches of space sending him on a direct collision course with the sun. As Broly approached the burning ball of gas he let out final "KAKAROT!" before being engulfed and incinerated by the flames killing him once and for all. As Broly perished the Dragon Balls rose up into the sky and scattered to various parts of the planet.

Gohan, Videl, and Goten all breathed a sigh of relief as the fell on their butt.

A few moments of silence passed before someone decided to speak.

"Thanks, Dad." Gohan stated. "And whoever you...are?"

Gohan, Videl, and Goten all looked around but both Goku and the mystery woman had vanished.

"Where did they..."

"Was that really your dad?" Videl inquired.

"Was that him?" Goten also asked.

"Yeah."

"We didn't just..."

"There's no way we could have imagined that." Gohan replied. "But who was that woman?"

"I don't know but I feel like I've met her before."

Videl didn't have time to linger on her thoughts for long as Trunks was heard shouting "Hey. A little help here! I can't really stand up ya know."

Gohan, Goten, and Videl slowly stood up and made their way to Trunks. Gohan picked Trunks up and put him on his shoulder while Videl did the same with Goten.

"Whataya guys say we stop by Dende's?" Gohan inquired laughingly.

"Here here." Videl replied.

And with Broly defeated and the world at rest at least for the time being. The Half-Saiyan crew took off into the bright blue sky.

* * *

 _Natadae Village_

* * *

"Grandpapa! Grandpapa! They did it! Our water supply is flowing again!" Coco exclaimed.

"It's a miracle!"

"Maloja, I don't think we will be needing your services anymore." Zalador stated.

"But...but."

"You are hereby relieved of your duties as high priest of Natadae Village. Kindly pack up your things and get the hell out."

 _The Otherworld – Grand Kai's planet_

"Phew, that was exhausting but fun." Goku stated.

"That's not gonna take away any of our time for tomorrow right?" Vidalia inquired to King Kai.

"No. I think Shenron did you guys a favor. Now if you'll excuse me I need get back to my planet I got a fresh pot of coffee with my name on it."

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Vidalia replied.

"You know you can take that thing off you know." Goku stated.

"Oh right." Vidalia replied as she took the mask off her face.

"Why'd you wear that anyway?"

"I didn't want to ruin the big surprise for tomorrow. I'm a sucker for a good OMG moment."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

* * *

Krillin stood in front in front of a mirror dressed in an outfit identical to Piccolo's

"Hey! Wasn't I supposed to be a part of this too!?"

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Like the movies, this isn't really part of the Not Alone canon but I tried to fit it in as close as possible. I'm also working on a one-shot of Videl and Gohan's time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as well as the first chapter of Azure's Revenge. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


End file.
